The Darkest Stalker
(NO EDITING WITHOUT JEWEL'S PERMISSION. THANK YOU.) Prologue Mooncrusher wandered over to her egg. She quickly rolled it out into the moonlight, turning the egg as silver as the moon itself. It's Tonight! She thought, thrilled. She sat back and waited. A few hours passed. Hurry, My beautiful dragonet! Mooncrusher thought. She sat silently...waiting... and waiting. Hurry! Mooncrusher thought once more, glancing nervously as the full moon above. There was still a full moon for now. Then, as if Mooncrusher had summoned her like magic, a huge crack split down the middle of the egg. Little by little, the tiny dragonet worked her way out of the egg. Finally, the eggshell broke, revealing a tiny black dragonet. Mooncrusher's heart swelled. She was a prophet, Mooncrusher just knew. She wasn't a mind reader, that's for sure. Her daughter had no silver teardrops behind her eyes. "Your name shall be Mightysight!" Mooncrusher declared. "Arrk?" Squaked Mightysight. Then, a horrible vision filled Mightysight's head. Screaming dragons were fleeing everywhere. Mooncrusher, her mother, who was a mind reader had seen it all. No! Mooncrusher thought, horrified. In the vision, looming in the middle of the sea of dragons, was a golden dragon, laughing. Chapter 1 Six Years Later... Mightysight tumbled down the stairs. oops... She thought, annoyed with herself. She had just taken a flight down the stairs. So she got up and made her down the rest of the stairs, not very gracefully. She reached the kitchen. "Mother!" She called. "Yes?" Mooncrusher, her mother, called. "Can I have a snack? Or go to the library?" Mightysight asked. "Sure, on the snack. But no to the library." Her mother replied. Mightysight stared at her mother like she had just sprouted six heads. Her mother never said no to the library! "That NightWing... What's his name? He wants to see you." Mooncrusher said. "Bloodspiller?" Mightysight asked, her voice rising in pitch. This had been a day she hoped would never come, but here it was. "Yeah, that's him." Her mother said. "GREAT. This is FANTASTIC!" Mightysight said sarcastically. "There's no need to be so negative, dear." Mooncrusher chimed with a sigh. "Actually, there is," Mightysight retorted. "I mean, come on, his name is BLOODSPILLER! Like, what in the world??" Mooncrusher sighed and shook her head. "Just meet with him and get it done and over with. You act like you have to talk to a envoy of eels. I've meet him. He's not that bad." She said. "Not that bad, mother? Not that bad?" Mightysight argued. "You know what? Just leave!" Mooncrusher, her mother, yelled at her. Mightysight stared at her mother. Had she heard her correctly? "I said GO!" Her mother growled at her. Trembling, Mightysight ran out the front door, into the pounding rain. The freezing rain drenched her in seconds. Mightysight flapped off, her wings heavy because of the pouring rain. Behind her, she heard her mother calling her name. Mightysight ignored her, pointing her nose forward and flying onward. Where she was going, she had no clue. Thunder boomed in her ears, Lightning flashed overhead, making the clouds glow a bright white, for a few seconds. Mightysight knew she had to land and take cover. Her eyes scanned the terrain, looking for the perfect place to land. Though that was hard, because water kept trying to drip into her eyes. Finally, after a few more minutes of flying, a cave came into view. She dove through the clouds, and jetted toward the cave. She made a quick landing, but ended up sliding right into the cave. She looked up weakly, she saw a strange NightWing looming over her. Mightysight startled, and made a dash for the exit to the cave. Then, two NightWings came out of nowhere, blocking her way. Mightysight tried to push past them, but both were burly with broad shoulders. "If you don't let me go, I'll get the queen." She threatened. The two burly Nightwings exchanged amused glances. "We were sent by the queen, so go ahead." said the first one. The NightWing at the back of the cave, the largest of the three growled, "All right, enough joking around. We have business to attend to." Both of the NightWings shut up, but watched her like a hawk. "What are you going to do? Take me as a hostage? Or prisoner?" Mightysight jeered. The large NightWing looked amused. "A puny dragonet like you? Never." Mightysight was silent. She was unsure of what to say now. The lone NightWing she was facing took advantage of her silence to continue. "In case you don't know me, which you don't," He said with a flash of his teeth. "I'm Bloodspiller." Mightysight let a shocked gasp escape her. She couldn't help it. "I-I'm Mightysight." She stammered nervously. Stupid me, She scolded herself. I was not supposed to give away my name like that. "I know." He answered. Mightysight reeled. How did this strange dragon know her name? "And those guys over there," He said, gesturing to the two dragons who had blocked her way out. "Are Killerclaws and Darkthought." The two Nightwings nodded proudly. Bloodpiller turned back to her, eyes narrowed. "I brought you here to make a deal." Mightysight eyes him suspiciously. "Like what?" Bloodspiller's eyes widened with triumph. "I want you to to be an assassin who works for me." Chapter 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)